


Watch the Klock

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Category: elentori - Fandom
Genre: Other, Voltron, i didn't read through this at all sorry if there's any mistakes, klance, not really klance but hinted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbot gathers up his courage and asks Moobot out on a date during a Late Night With Elentori stream, and to his surprise, Moobot agrees. Will the date end well with a romance blossoming, or will a brotp form instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Klock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



Moobot was annoyed as he stared at this faulty code. How did this end up here, in Elentori's twitch chat? While the chat was like a tsunami, sweeping up everything in it's path and raining hell everywhere, Moobot had grown used to the contained chaos. Nightbot, however, had not exactly gotten used to the flow, and tended to glitch whenever he manifested a body.

Although he didn't usually do it, preferring to chat via text, Nightbot manifested a body, taking on a form similar to Elliot, a character of Elentori's, with a bouquet of honey flowers in his left hand. He made his way to where the other male was and held out the flowers. Moobot accepted them with a smile, holding them close to his chest and giving Night a wide smile. "Oh, thanks! I like them a lot, was there any special meaning to these flowers?" Moobot flirted, winking at Nightbot, causing the other bot to blush profusely.

"I -ah, no, I mean, yes, um-" Nightbot sighed, covering his face with one of his hands, upset that he completely embarrassed himself in front of his crush. "I'm just going to go," Nightbot whispered, beginning to deform and dissolve back into code.

Suddenly, he feels his hand get grabbed, and the half of his form left looks up to see a panicked Moobot. "No, no! Please don't leave! I mean, I'd like for you to hang out with me, if that's okay?" Moobot asked, looking uncomfortable himself, but Nighbot nodded silently and reformed himself.

The two sat down on the cool grass, feeling the dew on their skin, and kept their hands together. "So, do you want to keep up with chat?" Moobot asked Nightbot, looking over at the younger bot with stars shining in his eyes.

"Sure," And together, looking at the chat, the two laughed as the watchers called for more blood on the Klance image that the streamer drew. 

"Hey, Moobot?"

"Yes Night?"

"How about we recreate that image ourselves?" Nightbot asked, blushing lightly and avoiding eye contact with Moobot.

"Sure Nightbot, but first, can we do something else?" Met with a confused look, Moobot went for it and pressed his lips against Night's cool lips, savoring the perfect feeling, the way it felt to be connected to Nightbot in such an intimate way, the sheer completeness that was shared between the two.

When he pulled away, both were left breathless, gazing into each other's eyes, nothing between them but everything between them at the same time.

"Night-" Nightbot went back for Moobot, capturing his lips with his own, passionate yet rough, filled with emotion and fear, perfection yet destruction, and even as Nightbot glitched, pieces of him floating and moving, Moobot still felt the other's lips on his own, and he knew in that moment that this was what it felt like to be alive, to be something more than just a bot, just code. He felt like he was organic, a living, breathing entity with a termination date. And how did he feel about that?

Absolutely thrilled.


End file.
